An Exotic Toy
by LovelessKiara
Summary: Mioda has received a very special present from Saionji.. but will it be enough to fulfill her deepest desires? Or she might needs "something" else? Desp-Twogami/Ibuki. Warning: Rated M for Heavy Smut/lemon, and major spoilers of SDR2


Disclaimer: "Characters and universe belong to Spike Chunsoft. Story written by me."

Yep. A Twogami/Ibuki lemon. Please, no hating – I'm not forcing you to read. And for the ones who are actually reading, enjoy ;D

* * *

It was late, past midnight, and everyone in the Hope's Peak was apparently sleeping. All except Ibuki. She was fiercely staring at the object she had in her possession with a certain curiosity. Not like she didn't know what it was, or what it was used for – in the sweet name of despair, she was almost eighteen. Even if she never had seen it being used by anyone, she actually had a very clear idea of how to do so. In fact, the only thing she didn't know about it was _why_ Saionji sent it to her.

She began to examine it. It was long, thick, and smooth but also solid at the same time. Ibuki was indeed very curious.

It was not a secret how much she desired one of her superiors, Togami. And Ibuki wasn't like that kind of foolish people who seemed to believe that unaccepting and denying it, their feelings would change – like Kuzuryuu, or Pekoyama as well. But yes, she desired him since the first time they met, and she wasn't even trying to hide it. But she couldn't even aspire to be noticed by him, not like anything but another mate.

But she still wanted him. So bad. She wanted him to come closer, to feel his warm breathe against hers... the heat, the strength of his hands around her body. _Oh_ – how she desired him to take her, in all forms and meanings.

Simply imagining was enough to get worked up. Slowly, she laid down on her bed and left the toy aside. She closed her eyes, letting her imagination fly, her hands moving in circles through her whole body. Trembling of pure excitement, she took off the top of her school uniform, her bare skin shivering from the sudden lack of cover. She was burning inside. She had triggered a fire to the cavity in her chest where should only feel all the famous despair.

"_B-byakuya-chan..._" she muttered to her fantasies, moaning as softly as she could. Her bra soon followed the same path as her uniform, with one hand she was already caressing one of her nipples; while with the other one she began to make her way under the skirt.

Ibuki heavily sighed when her fingers found themselves rubbing against the fabric of her panties. Faster, harder. It didn't take much until the rest of her uniform and underwear were removed. Finally free from the weight of the cloth, she started masturbating freely, moving her hips up and down, yearning to do it much more fiercely and almost feeling another body along with hers while deepening more her penetration with another finger.

'_But that would never happen... not with him...' _a small, pitched voice inside her head remarked. She bit her lip, discarding the idea. Not now – she replied.

Quickening the rhythm of her hands, a little but loud whine escaped from her lips. Embarrassed, she left her breasts and covered her mouth with her hand, bitting the delicate skin every time she had the urge to moan. Even the fresh flavour of her own blood dripping from her mouth was somehow exciting for her. Ibuki imagined Togami touching her, masturbating her as he stared at Ibuki with those arrogant eyes that consumed her even faster than her own despair; being dominated for him and feeling every single muscle of hers contracting.

God. How much she needed that. How much she _hoped_ for that. She never hoped for anything to happen so badly before. The musician was sure she didn't have no memories of feeling such desire towards anyone – neither before joining Junko's organization.

"_Ah~hh! Fuck, Byakuya-chan..._" The girl was delirious with her movements. The mere idea of her fantasies being true was... was...

Without opening her eyes yet, Ibuki tempted with her now free hands until she reached the dildo. Her cheeks stained bright pink as she brought it closer to her and licked it, not leaving one centimeter without traversing. She slid it into her mouth as deep as she could, still fantasizing that it was Togami and she was giving him oral sex – searching her leader's being pleased with that touch with her tongue. Once it was wet enough, she leaned her back against the wall and spread her legs in a really obscene posture that made her blush even more furiously than before. Thank God it was that late and everyone was sleeping, or else she would have a lot of problems.

"_Take Ibuki now..._"

Still in her current position, she searched for her wet entrance once more, this time holding the toy. What a curious gift Saionji had to give her that night. Now in his mind, it was Togami's sex, warm, very warm, about to enter inside her. And so it did it, slowly breaking through her pinkish skin to the depths. She had to bit her hands again to silence her cries – if the masturbation with her fingers hurt, this was overwhelmingly painful.

With tears at the corner of her eyes, Ibuki silently waited for the pain to pass, occasionally moving the toy very carefully to get used to the intrusion.

After several minutes, Mioda was already biting her pillow while shaking the object deeper inside her, then out, pumping it at the rhythm she desired to be thrust. She couldn't stop a rough panting of pleasure from escaping her lips as she kept moving.

"_Y-yeah... yeah, Byakuya-chan, keep fucking Ibuki like that... do whatever you want to her..._" She muttered this and a lot of more similar, impudent phrases – everything she wanted to yell at Togami at any time. Finally, a burst of burning pleasure ran through her whole body and filled the sheets with a stream of warm juices and the smell of sex permeated the room. Mioda fell apart, panting with fatigue and trying to catch her breathing again before taking the object out of her body.

She was satisfied, no doubt about that. However, the experience made her want more and more. If that was the way it felt, now she wanted to make it with Togami more than ever. But, being that impossible, she dreamt about the following hours of erotic fantasies awaited her.

Placing the dildo aside, Ibuki walked towards the small bathroom next to her room and closed the door behind her, placing under the shower and allowing herself to be all washed down until her muscles relaxed and she became as flexible as a cat. Her body slightly trembled at the memories of every new sensation she felt minutes ago. With a smile, she asked herself if Byakuya-chan would be so generous as to make her feel what she felt with that strange sex toy.

She was pleased. Pleased with herself and the world, she though while emptying the bottle of shampoo on her head.

Pleased, even if it was all just a hopeless fantasy.

* * *

"Enoshima?"

Junko looked up far from her desk to meet Byakuya Togami's eyes. Well, it wasn't exactly Togami, the young heir from the rich, famous Togami family – he was an _impostor_. A man who had nothing, not even a name, full of the despair that guided him to join her side.

She gently smiled. "You're back from your mission?"

"As you can see, I am," his words weren't exactly insolent, but Junko narrowed her eyes. "I found every single person on your list. They won't cause any more trouble."

"Good."

"May I leave?"

"Yeah. But before you do..." Junko shifted some papers under her desk and held out a few. "Could you bring that to Mioda-chan? It's her mission for tomorrow."

Togami sighed. "It has to be her?"

"She's probably the only one who's still awaken," she shrugged, indifferently. "You know, since she spends all the time writing songs and testing 'em out... why? Is there any problem with her, Togami-chan?"

"No, nothing," he suspiciously said.

Junko raised her perfect eyebrows, but before she could even ask anything else, Togami took the papers off from her hands and left her room slamming the door; leaving a very confused mastermind behind.

* * *

Mioda. It had to be her, of course, anyone else could've been too _damn _easy.

Togami was on his way to the musician's room, his mind lost in his deepest thinking. Not like her company disgusted him... or her annoying voice, or her extremely cheerful manners. Nothing like that. But he simply would like to avoid any visit on such an importunate hour. Anyways, if those were Junko's orders, he couldn't help but accept them. No one had the right to disobey her wishes, not even him.

When he neared the door, Mioda's scent seemed to caress his senses. Since the first time they met, when the girl came to Hope's Peak for the first time, he learned how to _appreciate_ her presence, and of course, that smell was impossible to miss. But unlike other times, now that essence seemed to be all over the place. Did something happen to her..?

He entered the room. She always had a mania for not closing doors properly – part of her excentric personality, indeed. Everything was thrown on the floor or badly piled on a chair. He scanned the room with his eyes, (trying to not pay attention at the view of Mioda's panties hanging from the doorknob) looking for her. Instead, he heard the sound of water falling from the shower. Without wondering why would she taking a bath at these late hours, he decided to wait on the bed. He still remembered the last time he thought Mioda could follow instructions without being too specific, and he didn't want to tempt his fate again.

It was then, while observing the room, when his gaze caught a strange object. His eyes widened in certain surprise when he realized what it was and what had just happened in that room.

Luckily, Mioda didn't take too long to come out from the shower. Not entirely nude, but only wearing a robe and her hair dripping water – clearly surprised to see him there.

That was the first time Togami had seen her so naked. Without her complicated hairstyle, her piercings, the makeup, and all the jewelry she used to wear she almost looked like a normal person. A normal, and really beautiful person.

"Byakuya-chan?" She called, smiling all flustered. "Heheh... What brings you to Ibuki's sanctuary?"

"Good night, Mioda..." he stammered.

Ibuki's brain began to frantically think of a distraction, a way to catch his attention so she could remove the dildo from her table. Embarrassed, she didn't even want to think what reaction would her leader have if he ever noticed it.

Meanwhile, Togami found again his speech. "I just came to give you the details of tomorrow's mission," he said. A smile spread across his face. "I left the papers right there... upon your table."

Nice try.

The girl felt how all the blood in her body concentred in her cheeks, blushing madly. "F-fine. Ibuki sure will take a look before she goes to sleep."

"Mioda. Could you tell me the meaning of this?" He asked, pointing with his head at the sex toy upon her table. He was clearly playing with her, that was the meaning of his smile; but Ibuki just covered her red face with her hands.

"Please, Byakuya-chan, just forget about it..."

"You know, I would never had imagined you were the kind of person who actually plays with those things," nice try. "Or maybe you were just saving it for someone?"

"Why are you doing that?" She angrily protested.

"Your face. You look very funny when blushed," he commented. "Like _cute_."

Of course, that made her blush even brighter. "F-fine, whatever..."

Togami softly laughed, something Ibuki had never seen before although how much time she knew him from. Such was her surprise she didn't even notice that he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. "B-byakuya-chan..." Ibuki whimpered, feeling how all the sensations she experimented before were coming back again possessing her body. She swallowed. "Byakuya-chan, please-"

"'_Please'_ nothing, Mioda. But I have to say I thought that you'd have some trust in me, at least."

"These... these types of things... I-Ibuki doesn't..." She sputtered, now unsure of which would be the correct way to deny her actions. But, for some reason (maybe the hardness of his crotch against her bare womanhood), she was starting to not care about that anymore.

"You don't need to explain me anything... I'm here to help you," he whispered with affection.

"Byakuya-chan... helping Ibuki?"

The musician's eyes widened with surprise as her leader held her tighter and pressed his lips against hers. That... that wasn't what she was expecting. In fact, she never expected to be kissed by Togami – it was something totally out of her reach, no matter how many toys she used. Something incredible, fantastic... and extremely hot. All her petite body vibrated with pure excitement, letting her eyes close slowly to enjoy the moment. Alhough it was not her first kiss, she really felt like if it was. She'd never been kissed like that.

But unfortunately for her, it didn't take too long. Togami carefully pulled her away, looking with attention at all of her features as if he wanted to memorize them. He kept his gaze on her with a certain curiosity.

"And this confirms the rumors I've heard," he commented. "You... you like me, Mioda, don't you?"

_Like_. _Liking _him. As if it was that easy – Ibuki thought.

Apparently, Togami misunderstood her silence, smiling again with his usual arrogance and superiority. "What, cat got your tongue? Should I assume that you think of me when you _play_ with your toys?"

That finally made her react. "N-no..!"

"Liar," he whispered putting his hand between her legs and, with rough moves, rubbed her clit and eliciting her an involuntary, loud moan. "See? All I did was kissing you and you're already wet. I have to say I feel honored. Now tell me what do you feel, exactly?"

Trying to catch her breath again between her quick gasps, Ibuki laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes... yes, Ibuki likes you, Byakuya-chan... she wants you..." His hand increased the pressure on her most sensitive spot, making her bit her lips. "She... _loves_ you."

Pressure disappeared, leaving the girl at the edge of the orgasm. "Love?" Togami asked. "You still think you can feel love above all that despair?"

"Y-yeah."

He smirked. "Sure you're unbelievable."

Taking the lead this time, Ibuki closed her eyes and trapped his lips with hers. They kissed again, now with no doubt, trying to assimilate each detail produced by both of them. Timidly at first, then their tongues played lustfully in each other's mouth, expressing their desires without words; but actions instead. Wet actions, inducing them to lose themselves in the pleasure. Their kisses deepening more and more while Ibuki pulled him closed, her fingers entangled in his blonde hair.

"You taste even better than I expected," Togami muttered, leading one of his hands up to his lips. His look seemed lost somewhere, far from Ibuki's room.

"Oh... ah... t-thanks..."

"I wonder..."

Before even finishing the sentence, the impostor sat her on the edge of the bed, and pushed away part of her bathrobe revealing the wet, pink flesh of the musician's vagina in clear sight. She loudly moaned when she felt that touch, erotically rough against her sex. She already forgot about the now absurd idea of being and silent to not awake her mates. To hell with them. Togami licked her clit again, making her shout louder and louder. She glanced at him, seeing in his eyes opposing thoughts. Luckily, she had very clear what she wanted at that moment.

"Byakuya-chan..." she begged with fiery speech, all because of the heat of her body. "Don't stop... don't stop until Ibuki comes screaming out your name..."

His eyes got darker, his inner despair turning his greed into hunger, an unstoppable addiction, wanting more of her every second. Togami felt how she tensed, and he growled as her juices rolled down his teeth and lips. He placed his whole mouth over her womanhood, sucking intensefully and drinking her fluids as they spill out. After much more agressive eating, Mioda came again with a new cry and he stopped the pleasuring torture.

"Excuse me," he said, whipping his lips. "I've already told you how delicious you are. And you didn't scream, so I didn't feel the urge to stop"

"It... doesn't matter," she panted, looking away and trying to hide her injured arm from him.

Too late. "What was that? You were..?"

"S-sorry," she cut him, all flustered. "Ibuki didn't know how to stay silent."

"You didn't have to. Actually, your moans and screams are quite appreciated."

He kissed her lips once again, and Ibuki savored her own fluids from him. Slowly, the impostor took away her robe, threwing it behind his back, and lifted her to began the penetration, which she didn't seem to mind at all. Ibuki thanked herself for preparing her body with the toy earlier – otherwise, that would've been extraordinarily painful. She had her both hands pressing against the wall she was leaning on to withstand the thrusts she was being submitted by Togami. It was still painful, but the pleasure quickly showed up too.

And she though a mere dildo would be enough to please her.

He had his hands upon the musician's waist, sometimes sliding down to her butt, where he nailed his nails and induced her to scream. At any time she asked him to stop, on the contrary, she demanded more and more, which Togami was willing to offer with no problem. His hands moved up causing chills on the bare skin, reaching her small breasts. He grabbed them hard, getting closer to them and deepening the penetration making Ibuki moan with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Don't stop... Byakuya-chan, don't stop..." she was saying, almost intoxicated with the sensations she was feeling. "Don't you dare to stop..."

Completely numb with bliss, she felt how the burning rush of her orgasm was coming, feeling deeply frustrated inside for being so weak. "Byakuya-chan..?" she moaned again. "Ibuki... she is gonna..."

"Go ahead, Mioda," he grinned, moving his thumbs in circling motion around her rock hard nipples.

It maybe was that tender feeling she couldn't endure, or the pain, or the pleasure of his last thrusts. Ibuki gave out a strangle cry of pure liberation, her juices pouring out and spreading all across the sheets. Togami withdrew his sex from inside her, leaving Ibuki enough space to catch her breathing again. She panted, feeling her heart going so fast she thought she would have a heart attack right there. She bent her head back, resting against the wall until she relaxed a little.

"Oh, fuck..." she swore. "That was... amazing."

"Well, you sure needed it," the impostor commented, still with that cocky smile dancing on his lips. But instead of smiling back, she glared at him.

"Yes, it was perfect for Ibuki. But what about Byakuya-chan? He didn't even let Ibuki please him."

He stood silent for a long while. "You know?" he said. "You should stop referring to me as Togami Byakuya. You are already aware that I'm not him."

Confused, Ibuki blinked. "But _Impostor-chan_ doesn't sound as good as..." her eyes suddenly widened. "Ooooh! So that was the problem? You don't want Ibuki to call you Byakuya-chan?"

"That wasn't – No, not exactly," he mumbled, looking away. "Forget it. You enjoyed the sex, didn't you? That's all what matters."

"Not if you didn't. Come on, just tell Ibuki!"

Despite being totally naked, she approached closer to Togami, looking expectant at him and hugging his arm. "Ibuki's not letting you go until you answer her!"

"If... you really want to know..." he tried his best to not stare at her. Somehow, she was feeling culprit. "I just think that you... deserve... something better than me."

"...that's all?"

"What were you expecting?" He asked, slightly blushing. Mioda sighed.

"Byakuya-chan... didn't you pay attention at Ibuki before? Whe Ibuki said she loves you, and it's true! She loves Byakuya-chan, not Byakuya Togami or whoever you want to impersonate after him. Don't... don't you see it? You are not an impostor to Ibuki. You're just Byakuya-chan!"

"M-mioda..."

"Nope! Ibuki doesn't want to hear any protests! So now, you stay there while Ibuki does all the touchy-touch."

Her words made him smile, this time for real. "I love you too, Mioda. Though I'd never said it before."

Ibuki smiled happily before kneeling beside him. With one hand, she began to thrust his erection up and down.

"Faster," he groaned to her joy. Byakuya-chan, begging her... it was another pleasure she would have to remember she was able to get. Now using both of her hands, she quickered her movements – secretly loving his reaction and the way his penis got harder, all because of her.

But she was still too tired to keep that rhythm, and soon she started to pant along with him. Her arms weren't strong enough, and she didn't want to deceive him; not after the confession she had just made. Ibuki held his lover's sex as she leaned herself upon the bed and licked it from its head to the beggining of his testicles, carefully repeating the process she did with the dildo. The impostor leaded her head against his dick. More than the fellatio itself, he wanted to fuck her small mouth the same way he fucked her vagina before. And Ibuki... well, she didn't seem to mind it at all, with all those pleasure noises she was making.

"Mioda," Byakuya gasped, a few minutes later. "You may want to turn aside."

She left his erection enough time to reply a quick _"just come already,"_ before getting her mouth back upon it. She pumped it even faster, sweltering his peak to rupture at any given moment. Her words of consent were all he needed to release his load of semen and freely aimed it into her gaping mouth. Mioda accepted the gush of warm liquid, swallowing after it filled her throat. Once she was sure she'd cleaned it, she pulled herself away.

"Better now..?" she asked, licking some cum that dripped out of her mouth. "Because... this is not over... You still have to come inside Ibuki."

"Seems fair. But do you think you can go again?" He said, contemplating the idea.

"Eh... It's true that Ibuki's legs still feel like jelly," she accepted. "But yes, she can do it again."

"If you're tired, you don't have to..."

"Ibuki said she can!" she yelled, flipping herself over. "But better if we do it like this now."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? You're still virgin there."

"Byakuya-chan..!"

"Fine, fine," he gently kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll be gentle."

The impostor gripped her waist again and brough her ass close to his pulsing member. He rubbed his limb against the curve of her cheeks, teasing her aching entrance to yield. Ibuki closed her eyes, biting the sheets when she felt the hardness of his erection against her. Her hot body, wanting for more, had dilated her entrance, allowing Byakuya to put his penis on her easier than expected. First the pike... and then he already was inside.

She couldn't suppress a scream when he started moving inside her. It was painful, of course, but she couldn't feel better. While he took care of that spot, she spread out her legs to reach her clit, entering two fingers to caress it the same way he did before – driving her mad in an orgasmic pleasure. The rate of the penetration was increased until her ass was fully capable of supporting Byakuya's sex, eliciting her a yell of pure passion.

"Oh God! Byakuya-chan! Oh God!" she chanted his name, hoping she could calm the heat that was rising inside her.

"Not yet, Mioda," he warned, his thrusts becoming fierce with no mercy.

Her breasts swayed back and forth from each of them, spreading her cum loosely all across her thighs. Ibuki would be lying if she said didn't find his moans and gasps to be seductive to her ears. They were, by far, a lot better than any music she had heard before. The pain subsided a long time ago, simulating her body with bliss instead – and she was crying for release, her pussy fluently milking his shaft. The veins across Byakuya's cock throbbed desperately to be a part of her, never wanting to break their unity.

"Mioda... I'm gonna..." he panted.

"I...Ibuki too..." she squealed, feeling the result of all her sensations swelling up inside her.

The impostor hugged Ibuki from behind, burying his head on the curve of her neck. "Ibuki..!" he groaned before giving her one final push, releasing his load into her womb. She moaned when she felt again his semen flowing inside her. One last bit of pleasure was her limit, and she cummed as well feeling there mixed fluids leaking out of her.

"Byakuya-chan just called Ibuki by her name," she said, still between his arms. "He'd never done that before..."

"And you just made me see everything so different," he replied, placing small kisses all over her shoulder. "I love you."

"Ibuki loves you too," she smiled, tired of all the effort she did. "But now, she'll have to take another shower – and change the sheets, if she wants to sleep! Will you sleep with Ibuki, Byakuya-chan?"

He didn't answer.

"Byakuya-chan?"

"Sorry, I was... Nothing. It's just that I'm not too sure if everyone else will accept it. Love is too similar to hope, and we are part of an organization promoting the despair..."

Ibuki turned, kissing Byakuya and hugging him as tight as she could. "Ibuki doesn't care about them. And she doesn't want to care. We don't need to tell anyone..."

"Or we could leave."

She froze. "Would you do that?"

He shrugged, all flustered. "It was just an idea. Never mind... we'll worry about the future another time."

Ibuki nodded, now with a smile. "Ibuki agrees! And... can she keep Hiyoko-chan's toy, by the way?"

"...we'll see."

Ibuki laughed with joy. No one could tell what would happen once morning came, only that they will face anything together. Present was all that really mattered, and they both knew it.

Too bad they were getting out of time.

The End.

* * *

Oh my God, it's been a very long while since the last time I wrote a lemon... I think I improved, although the other one wasn't as long and explicit by far (great, now I'm feeling like a pervert). But I still have to improve a lot with my writing skills and, of course, my English level. Feel free to point out any typo or grammatical mistake you've seen I made, and sorry if there are too many! And again, don't blame me because of the chosen pairing (mostly because it's my OTP and I'll get really mad if you do), but apart of that – all reviews are welcome! I really wish to hear your critiques :)

Thanks for your time~ you'll see more about me soon *insert Monokuma laugh*(?


End file.
